Home
by Ksue
Summary: Payson is determined to bring Sasha home. Spoilers for ep 2x15 "Hungary Heart."


**I did not plan to write this, and then I saw tonight's episode of MIOBI. I am choosing to believe that Payson's little speech with the medal is what made Sasha come back, and Summer was just...an extra little push, but it was a bit too ambiguous for my taste. So here is a different version of events that is decidedly NOT canon. **

**Enjoy! And as always, review!**

Payson sat at the bar, eating her borscht and staring at Sasha. He studiously avoided her gaze, choosing instead to mindlessly clean glasses and rub down the same spot on the bar over and over until Payson was sure he would wear right through the wood. It was a battle of wills, she knew, but one she didn't intend to lose. Sasha was coming home, whether he wanted to or not.

She'd asked the other girls to leave, because she knew that she and Sasha needed to have it out. She knew exactly why he'd left The Rock in such a hurry, and while he did hate himself for not protecting Emily, Kaylie, and Lauren, he hated himself even more for what had happened with Payson. And what had gone on between the two of them was more than anyone realized.

Finally, she'd had enough. It was nice to just watch him, to be able to see him after so long, but she had a meet to get to and he had gymnasts to coach.

"Sasha." Her voice was strong and clear as it rang out across the bar. The few people that were there with them stopped and stared. After all, it wasn't every day that a young American girl stormed into their local bar.

"Go home, Payson, please," Sasha begged. Payson closed her eyes against the memory of the only other time his voice had been tinged with such desperation. The night after she'd kissed him, and the night before everything went so wrong.

She stared at him, not responding, until he finally looked up and met her gaze. When his steely blue eyes hit hers the connection was so visceral it nearly knocked her from the stool she was perched on. It took her breath away and made her heart beat faster. She wasn't sure she'd be able to speak.

"I am home, Sasha," she managed around the lump in her throat.

"What are you talking about?" Sasha asked. Payson slid off the stool and walked slowly out the back door, knowing that he would follow. A moment later, he did.

The sun was bright as it beat down on them, and Payson had to squint to see him. He waited, watching her expectantly.

"You are a coward," she said. Sasha recoiled like he'd been hit. "We worked it out, Sasha. We had a plan. And then you abandoned it all. You abandoned Kaylie, and Emily, and Lauren. You abandoned me."

"Our plan…"

"Would have worked!" Payson shouted. "It was a solid plan, if you had just trusted us, me and you." Payson reached out and thumped him on the chest. He grunted a little bit, swaying backwards.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Payson's eyes narrowed.

"I don't want sorry. I want you to come home."

"I can't," he sighed. Payson rolled her eyes.

"You're such a martyr, Sasha. Just stop it."

"I can't control myself around you!"

Payson froze. Sasha had closed the distance between them in a heartbeat, invading her personal space but not touching her. He seemed to be doing a damn fine job controlling himself.

"Our plan wouldn't have worked because it requires the both of us to maintain absolute control, which I can't manage around you."

Payson could feel the heat radiating from his body and she unconsciously swayed forward just a little. It was enough, Sasha took it as an invitation and grabbed her by the arms, crushing his lips to hers. Her hands came up to grip his elbows, to steady herself as she pressed closer, rising up on her toes and flicking her tongue against his. He deepened the kiss, letting go of her arm with one hand so he could wrap it securely around her waist, anchoring her to him. She made a tiny mewling sound and he held her even more tightly.

Eventually he ended the kiss, but didn't let her go. Instead, he pressed his forehead to hers and tried to catch his breath, relishing in the feel of her.

"See? No control."

And then Payson was sobbing. It caught Sasha by surprise and he tightened his arms around her as she cried into his chest, soaking his sweater with her scalding hot tears. He let her cry and scream, and beat her frustrations out on his shoulders until finally they slowed.

"Payson, what's wrong, love?" Sasha asked. He felt Payson shiver in his arms, in response to his breath on her ear. Then she pushed out of his grasp, anger clouding her eyes again.

"Everything is falling apart! Emily is on probation, Kaylie isn't training, and Darby…sucks!" Payson cried. Sasha frowned. "I didn't medal against Pinewood, Sasha."

"You had…"

"If you say I had an off day I will slap you in the face. There is no order to the gym, no focus, and none of us can concentrate! We need a leader, we need you. I need you."

"Maybe Darby isn't the best coach, but…"

"But nothing! Are you even listening? I need you, Sasha. No one knows me like you do, no one trusts me and I don't trust anyone the way I do you. I don't even trust my own body anymore. We weren't done, Sasha," Payson insisted. She could see his resolve wavering.

"Why are you so sure I'm the best man for the job?" Sasha asked quietly.

"Because I am."

"Our original problem still stands, Payson. How am I supposed to stay away from you?" In that moment, Sasha sounded so broken it tore at Payson's heart. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around him and kiss away his pain.

"I love you, Sasha. And you love me. And because you love me…you'll keep it professional," Payson promised. Sasha didn't look like he believed her.

"How do you know I can do it?"

"Because what I need from you now is your strength, your support, and your encouragement. I need you to be my coach, not my lover. I know that you can, because I know that you know what I need. You've always put my needs above your own, above your wants and desires, and you'll do it again," Payson assured him.

"Because I love you," he whispered. She reached up on her toes to press her forehead against his.

"Because you love me."

They stayed like that, foreheads press together, bodies almost flush, for a few more long moments. Then, slowly, they released each other and made their way back inside.

Summer walked in just as Payson scooped up her bag. Her gaze ticked back and forth between him and Payson.

"Sasha's coming home," Payson said, matter-of-factly as she brushed by a stunned Summer. Sasha couldn't help but smile as followed. He would follow that girl into hell if she asked. He glanced at Summer over his shoulder.

"We have a plan," he told her.

**A/N2: Also, if you haven't yet checked out Chapter 2 of "When Your Heart Wears Thing" head on over there now! **


End file.
